The Reason Why I Cut My Hair
by PruManiaForever
Summary: The reason why I cut my hair- it wasn't because of you. My own OCs from my own story. Hikaru has some trouble dealing with Jun's memory.


_I cut my hair_

_So that I'd forget you - That wasn't it _

_I can't forget about you_

_It was so I could say "farewell" to my weak self_

Hikaru shivered as she walked into the small coffee shop. "Hello Hikaru-chan!" The elderly lady running the register called.

"Konnichiwa Mrs. Tachibana! Can I get the usual please?" The redhead said as she walked up to the cash register.

"Sure thing sweetie! How's Jun-kun doing?" Mrs. Tachibana asked as she grabbed a cup, pouring warm water and cocoa powder into it.

"I don't know. He's still not talking to me." The old lady frowned.

"That's quite a shame. Tenshi-chan is upstairs, though Taro-kun's at Sendou. Call me if you need anything dearie." She said, handing Hikaru her drink.

"Thanks Mrs. Tachibana." She smiled, handing the lady her money.

"No need to thank me sweetie. You can stay with us as long as you like." Mrs. Tachibana paused. "When are you going to get your hair cut? I can barely see your gorgeous eyes!" Hikaru looked down to her ankles, where her red hair fell to gently.

"I don't want to cut it… I mean, I've had it this long forever." The redhead smiled sweetly. "It's like a part of me y'know?"

"I understand dearie."

_When the third winter enveloped the town_

_My love with you quietly ended_

_Disappearing without making a sound_

"Hika-chan! It's so cold isn't it!" Tenshi cried excitedly as Taro wrapped a scarf around her neck. "Maybe it'll snow? Do you think it'll snow Aniki?" Taro grinned slightly and nodded.

"Sure. It could snow." He said, going to grab Tenshi's mittens. Hikaru looked up from pulling her brown boots on.

"I hope it snows! I love snow!" Tenshi bounced as Taro handed her the mittens.

"I like snow too Tenshi." Hikaru smiled. "Here are your mittens Hikaru-chan." Taro tossed the yellow mittens at the redhead, who scrambled to catch them, and failed. The two laughed at Hikaru's failed attempts, and said redhead blushed furiously. Tenshi stood up, and so did Hikaru.

"Well we're off to school!" Tenshi cried. She opened the door and headed down the stairs. Hikaru began to leave but Taro stopped her.

"What are your feelings for me?" He asked plainly, and Hikaru turned as red as her hair.

"Well…. I used to a have some feelings for you…but then I realized how much of a jerk you were." She said looking at her feet. "And I got over it. Besides, you already have so many special people in your life; so do I. The only difference between you and I; is that I took that for granted and wanted a replacement for my special person. That was you." Taro frowned and folded his arms.

"You and I are very much alike." He said finally. "You can go. Have a nice day Shikaru!" He called as Hikaru began to join Tenshi.

"It's Hikaru, you stone-hearted bastard!"

_Countless times we laughed together and_

_Countless times we shed tears_

_Only memories remain there_

"It's snowing Hika-chan! Look!" Tenshi cried. Indeed it was snowing, but that wasn't what had her attention. It was the blue-haired boy that had laid a quick peck on a black-haired girl's cheek. The hyper girl turned to where her best friend was looking and saw what was making her so distracted. "You miss Jun, don't you?" Tenshi suddenly was downcast, making Hikaru a bit uneasy at the sudden mood change. Did she miss Jun? Did she miss the laughs and tears they shared? Did she really want Jun back?

"Yes. I really do."

_I cut my hair_

_So that I'd forget you - That wasn't it _

_I can't forget about you_

_It was so I could say "farewell" to my weak self_

Hikaru took the sharpened scissors into her hand and took a nice chunk of her long red hair. _No going back now._ Hikaru thought as the scissors sliced through her hair with ease.

In a few minutes, the ankle-length red hair was now to her chin in a messy bob.

_In the end, I'd tell one thing_

_To the me of the days when I had long hair_

_I won't say anything; I won't cry _

_Do you hate me because I'm moving on?_

"Look! Hikaru cut her hair!" Were the whispers that came from students in the hallway. Everyone had given her second glances, unused to the short hair.

"Why on earth would she cut her gorgeous hair?"

"I bet it's an idol look she's going for!"

"I like her new hair! It's cute?"

"Are you kidding me? She looks like a punk!" Hikaru ignored these whispers until a blue-haired boy grabbed her wrist.

"Hikaru! What on earth have you done?" He cried.

"I cut it off. All the memories I had. I want to start again new. I know what I'm doing." The girl with the short red hair broke free from Jun's grip and walked away.


End file.
